The present invention relates to a device for dispensing a fluid product, that is to say a product in the form of a liquid or paste or a cream of greater or lesser viscosity. The fluid product can be dispensed in the sprayed form, that is to say in the form of fine droplets, spray or aerosol or in foam form.